Living Dead: the Director's Cut
by BathshebaRocks
Summary: Eric succeeds in his plan and and takes Sookie to Dallas himself to rescue Godric. A reworking of the Season 2 Dallas plot as a oneshot Short linking chapter added. M rated Sequel "The Ex Factor" now up so look out for it - Sookie has some hard choices
1. Chapter 1

**Living Dead: the Director's Cut**

_A/N This one-shot explores what might have happened if Eric had achieved his original plan and taken Sookie to Dallas on his own in Season 2. It follows the outline plot of the show quite closely, so I've missed out a lot of the detail, I have also changed one or two key points of the plot. _

_Usual disclaimers about ownership apply _

**Part One – Eric**

"Ten thousand dollars and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker"

"Consider the deal broken". I allowed silence to fill the room. "But you should consider that your friend has a gunshot wound. I can smell that it is already infected. He will die within days if it is not treated."

Sookie glared at me as if she could change the situation by force of will. I held her gaze, keeping my expression blank

She broke. "It will be fine Bill, its only a few days. I'll help Mister Northman find his friend and I'll be back before you know it."

Bill managed to look angry and humiliated at the same time. I felt like pointing out that if he had agreed to my request in the first place then all this unpleasantness could have been avoided, but I didn't see the need to rub it in.

"I'll book our flights. Meet me here tomorrow at first dark, we need to get there as soon as we can".

The next evening I was pleased to be taking a night flight. I hated using the travel coffin, I found it undignified to be transported like a piece of baggage. It also gave me more time alone with Sookie, which was an unexpected bonus of a mission I was really not looking forward to.

Although it was nearly a hundred years since I had seen Godric, the bond between us was strong. His spirit was always with me. The thought of something happening to him was probably the only thing in the world which could cause me physical pain. There was also the very real concern that if one as strong as he could be taken, none of us were safe. It was essential that I find him.

In the meantime, I couldn't suppress a smile when Sookie clutched my hand as the plane taxied for take off. Her nails dug in so hard she almost broke the skin. "Nervous flyer?" I asked. "We'll it's a good thing you've chosen me for your first time" I made sure the tone of my voice matched the suggestiveness of my words, and was pleased to see the hint of a blush spread over her cheeks. "I didn't choose you, Eric. If you remember, you gave me no choice if I wanted Lafayette to live" I laughed and squeezed her hand gently. Her feisty nature appealed to me. I thought back to the scene in Fangtasia where she had slapped me. I had to confess that it was quite a turn on.

I wanted to use the opportunity to find out a little more about her. I had a feeling Sookie would be very useful to me in future, and my long experience had confirmed the maxim that knowledge is power. She was reluctant at first, trying to avoid answering my questions, but her natural politeness kicked in and soon I had found out about her family, the death of her parents and her Gran, her best friends Tara and Arlene.

She even told me a little about her relationship with Bill. I was very interested to find out about how she rescued him from the drainers, and how he had saved her life in return. There were a lot of questions I wanted to ask but they could come later.

The flight was short, and soon we were in the reception of the Hotel Carmilla. The receptionist handed me the room key. "Do I have a key?" Sookie asked. "I've booked us a single room. We are only going to be here a couple of days, and I don't believe in being extravagant. Besides you'll have the bed to yourself, I have my travel coffin."

"No way, Eric, I need my privacy. Do you really expect me to share a bathroom with you" Of course I hadn't. The receptionist had a two bedroom suite ready for us, which Sookie now accepted gratefully, without realizing that this had been my intention all along. It was one of my favorite negotiating techniques, offer something completely unacceptable to start and your opponent would be so eager to take the alternative they wouldn't stop to think through what the alternative really meant.

I had to smile at her excitement as she looked round our suite. It was certainly spacious, and furnished to the highest standards. She obviously wasn't used to five-star treatment. As I had requested the locks on the bedroom doors had been disabled, but she didn't even notice. I suggested that we both freshen up before going over to Godric's nest.

I was just drying myself off from the shower when the bedroom door opened. Could I help it if I chose that moment to raise the towel to dry my back. I heard Sookie's gasp of surprise, even though she tried to stifle it. I could almost feel the temperature in the room rise as she blushed.

I turned to face her, just as she turned away. She had also showered and had a towel wrapped tightly round her. "Eric", she gasped breathlessly "do you have any conditioner, there's none in my bathroom"

I purposely dropped my towel to the floor as I went to get it and crossed the room to hand it to her. She was forced to turn just a little to take it from me, and I saw her eyes widen. Surprise? excitement? I couldn't tell, but whatever the reason it was just the effect I wanted. I knew that Compton couldn't compete with me in the physical stakes. I just wished there was something I could do to wean her off her silly infatuation with him. She really was very lovely, she should be mine.

**Part Two – Sookie**

Our first evening in Dallas did not go well. Even before we left the hotel room, I was struggling to keep my cool with Eric.

I had anticipated that he would probably not behave himself. He obviously thought he was irresistible to women, and I could tell that he had a thing about annoying Bill. What I wasn't prepared for was my physical reaction to him. Obviously he's drop dead gorgeous – any heterosexual woman would agree. I have no problem admiring a handsome man, but I didn't normally turn into a raging mess of hormones. I would be needing some cold showers in that glorious hotel wet room.

When we got back after the meeting with the Texas Vampires I had a raging headache. Eric poured me a gin and tonic from the mini-bar. My exhaustion must have showed as I slumped on the couch. He came round behind me and gently massaged my head and neck. I had to confess it was very soothing and I began to feel a little better.

"No wonder they call a Vampire home the nest" I said "that one is a real snake pit"

"Yes I'm afraid the Texas Vampires, well they're just cowboys"

"Tell me Eric, do Vampires have testosterone?" He looked puzzled "Well you and Stan you were like two alpha male stags in there. I was fully expecting you to come to blows."

"He wouldn't dare, he knows I would win, he was just trying to mark his territory"

"Eric, listen, do you mind if I ask you something? Its just that I've never seen you lose your cool like that. This is personal for you, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the reason is none of your business"

"I'm going to spend tomorrow surrounded by vampire haters who would probably regard me as somewhere below the Whore of Babylon in status, with no back up, and its none of my business, I think not"

He moved to sit opposite me and was silent, thoughtful, for several minutes. Finally he spoke. "Godric was the one who made me Vampire" I gave him an encouraging look wanting to know more.

"You know that I was a Viking, in the country now known as Sweden. I was famed as a great warrior, but I grew over-confident and made a fatal error. We faced an enemy who I knew out-numbered us, but we had the better position. What I didn't know was that they had a secret alliance with those I thought our friends. My men fought bravely. We killed many hundreds, but that night they brought fresh reinforcements and we stood no chance.

I was taken half-dead from the battlefield. My companions needed to find a place to give me a Viking funeral so I could go to Valhalla. That is when Godric came for me."

"So I guess he admired your fighting skills"

"Oh yes. He was a great teacher. We traveled all over Europe and the East, hunting together. Sometimes we would join an army just for the pleasure of killing. We could kill hundreds in one day."

"I hope this isn't intended to impress me Eric, I wouldn't put that up there with my top ten skills for modern life"

"You asked my story and I am telling you. Would you want me to lie?"

He was obviously offended and I apologised. "So did you and Godric come to America together?"

"No, he was already here when I arrived with Pam, from England. For a while the three of us traveled together, but eventually we separated. Pam and I were only reunited a few years ago when I settled in Shreveport to concentrate on my business interests. I would hear of his exploits of course. He was well known as the strongest vampire in the new world.

"So if he is such a great fighter, how come he has let himself be kidnapped?"

"That is what is of greatest concern to me. The Godric I knew could not have been overpowered by any human, however many in number and whatever their weapons."

"So what about you. Do you miss the fighting and killing?"

"Strangely, no. I will kill if I need to, to defend myself or my area, but I find I no longer have the blood lust of my younger days. "

"Well that does come as something of a relief, I won't deny it"

"You don't have to worry my dear, you are in no danger with me. You are too valuable. Besides I promised your boyfriend that I would bring you back untouched. However, what you must do though is to take some of my blood."

I really didn't want to. I had drunk Bill's blood twice, but neither time was really my choice, as the only alternative was certain death. I can't say I really liked the taste, and the idea was gross. "Sookie you will be on your own, if anything happens I cannot help you during the day, at least this will give you extra strength"

Reluctantly I let him pull me up against him on his bed, my back against his chest. He put one arm around me and lifted the other to his mouth to bite, then held it to my mouth. As I latched on and drank he pulled me tighter. I could hear a small groan deep in his throat. I have to confess his blood tasted better than I expected, sweet and thick. I probably took more than I should have, and eventually he pulled his wrist away. He took his time to release my body from his grip, and bent down to place a cool kiss on my neck.

"Goodnight Eric", I said, pulling away firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow evening. I sincerely hope I will have found your sheriff and we can get back to Louisiana."

**Part Three – Eric**

I awoke suddenly the next evening. I knew immediately I was alone in the suite, and quickly established that Sookie had not been back. Calling Isabel I arranged to meet her at a safe distance from the Fellowship Church.

We approached carefully. The church was busy, with the car park full to overflowing. I relaxed a little. There was obviously a big event on, maybe Sookie had decided to stay to find out more. I tried to reach out through the blood she had taken to feel her emotions but could only feel a sense of calm.

We headed back to the nest. Stan had remembered his manners and arranged some human entertainment. Luckily for me both girls liked it rough and I could take my worry and frustration out on them. We certainly got our money's worth, and I have to say they looked pretty satisfied, if a little bruised when they left.

I did feel a sense of unease on my way back to the hotel. I was concerned it might be Sookie but it was hard to tell. It was a long time since I had given a human my blood and I knew it would take a little time to be able for me to be able to separate her emotions from mine.

When Sookie had not returned the next night I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to call Stan. Knowing his reputation he would launch an all out assault on the church which would risk both Sookie, and Godric. I was sure now my Maker was there.

When the Bellboy brought his message I wasn't surprised. At least I knew now what to do. Within a few minutes I was in the church basement, kneeling beside Godric. Sookie was sitting trembling on the floor, her dress torn open. I felt an unexpected surge of anger. It was a good thing the man who had tried to rape her was already dead, as I would have enjoyed killing him again.

I was reluctant to follow Godric's orders to leave him behind, and even more reluctant to agree to spill no blood but he was my maker and I had no choice.

Unfortunately our escape did not go entirely to plan. The exit door was blocked, and a large crowd was approaching. Sookie led me into the main church, only to be confronted by Steve Newlin, and yet more humans, all carrying stakes and silver.

I have faced a great deal of danger in my life. I have fought battles with much worse odds, left to myself I could easily have fought my way out of there. But I had Sookie, and the promise I had made to Godric. I could think of only one alternative, which perhaps would buy us some time. "I offer myself in exchange for Godric, and the girl" I didn't give a second thought to including Sookie. Moment later as I lay on the altar, burning under the silver chains it did cross my mind to wonder why I had worried about the human.

Then Stan and his cowboys burst in, with their own personal re-creation of High Noon. Once again my immediate thought was for Sookie. If things descended into a bloodbath, she would be caught in the crossfire, with no-one to protect her. I was amazed when she took advantage of the confusion to run up to the altar and pull the chains away from me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

If you read the Vampire press you'll know what happened next, how Godric appeared and saved the day. I just took Sookie into my arms and hugged her tightly, thanking my gods that slaughter had been avoided. "Are you sure you are okay?" I bent down and whispered into her ear. She was shaking a little "Yes, thank you, but can we get out of here now, please."

**Part Four – Sookie**

It seemed as if every Vampire in Dallas had come to pledge their loyalty to Godric. I could tell he was bored with it, as they formed a line to present themselves to him. Eric was thoroughly enjoying his status as the hero of the hour, Which reminded me that I had some unfinished business with him. I motioned him over to a small alcove. I perched on the edge of a chair, while Eric stretched himself out on the chair opposite, arms behind his head, so I could get the full effect of his magnificent body.

"You knew I was walking into a trap"

"I suspected"

"But still you let me do it"

"I gave you every protection that I could, but it was necessary, I had to save Godric. Sookie you can look furious if you like, but tell me honestly, if it was Bill who was in trouble, would you not do anything to save him, risk anyone even yourself?"

I was silent, I had to acknowledge that what he said was true.

"You love him?"

"That's none of your damn business"

"I'm just interested, what is it like for a human to love a Vampire?" He sounded a little wistful, then sat looking expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"Well most of the time its great. Me and Bill, I'm not sure its that different from any other relationship. Just having someone who cares about you, who is always there for you, and I know if ever I'm in trouble I have someone to turn to." I thought for a minute. It probably wasn't a good idea to be sharing this kind of detail with Eric, but I carried on anyway "Some of the Vampire stuff is a bit hard to deal with, like when he killed my great uncle after I told him he'd molested me as a child"

"Bill killed for you" Eric's eyes lit up and he looked impressed "I never thought he had it in him"

"I'm sorry, but in my book that doesn't count as a good thing" Eric just laughed, one part evil and two parts sexy as hell. I tried to maintain a look of outrage but I'm not sure that I succeeded. I got up and walked back into the main room.

Godric must have picked up on my mixed emotions as he motioned to me to sit next to him. He radiated the strongest sense of calm I had ever felt. It was almost as if something physical was flowing out of his body and filling the room, as if he could glamour everyone there. I could feel the atmosphere change. The tension present earlier dissipated, people relaxed. Even Stan managed to seem almost civilised.

"What did you think you would achieve by going to the Fellowship, it doesn't strike me as the smartest of ideas" He didn't seem offended by my comment. "No, my dear, it was not my finest moment. I am afraid I wasn't thinking like a Vampire. I thought I understood humans, but perhaps I have only really studied them as prey"

I certainly didn't think he understood humans if he thought that a publicity seeking fanatic like Steve Newlin could be persuaded to change his mind by a Vampire. I didn't think Godric really understood the power of celebrity. Newlin's extreme anti-vampire stance gave him a national profile, it brought attention, fame, and quite probably a lot of money as well.

I realized there was a deep sadness in Godric's eyes. I tried to change the subject onto lighter matters. I was pleased that he was interested in my opinions, he genuinely listened to what I had to say. I tried to keep the subjects amusing, to distract him from whatever was making him unhappy. I was flattered that such an ancient vampire would choose to spend his time with me. Once or twice I met Eric's eyes. His behaviour was strange. Sometimes he would hover close to us, but never join in the conversation. Then he would move away to stand alone. He was obviously watching Godric, but trying not to make it obvious. He looked worried.

Our evening was pretty much ruined when Isabel entered with a message. Nan Flanagan had been told about the events of the last few days. She was not happy, and she was coming tomorrow night for a debrief.

Godric and Eric both looked furious. I wasn't too happy myself. I was really looking forward to going home, and could do without another night in Dallas.

After everything I had been through I wasn't surprised to sleep through what was left of that night and most of the following day. I only vaguely remembered the trip back to the hotel, and once we got there I was so exhausted that everything was just a blur. I think Eric may have had to carry me to my room, as I'm sure my legs had stopped working.

When I woke it was dark in the room. I felt disorientated, with that strange feeling where you can't quite work out where you are. I could feel strong arms around me and for the briefest moment I thought I was back in Bon Temps in Bill's arms.

As I returned to full consciousness I realized with some horror that the arms actually belonged to Eric. We both had at least some underwear on and I didn't think that anything untoward had taken place. And after everything I had been through it did feel good not to be alone. However I really did need to extricate myself urgently to get to the bathroom.

I was pleased that Eric was still well, dead, as the bathroom opened out into the bedroom without a door or wall to block the view. I was sure it was the height of fashion in interior design, but it did lack a little in practicality.

Returning to sit on the bed, I studied him for a while. I couldn't resist tracing a finger very softly through his hair, along his cheek and across his jaw. He really was very handsome. Atlhough he was pale, his body was firm and sculpted. His arms were muscular, and as for his chest, well what could I say.

I gently pushed against him to get a better view. This was a very bad move. Instantly he was awake, in full attack mode with his fangs extended and his hands gripping my throat. I could barely speak, but managed to squeak out "Eric, it's me" Just as suddenly he pulled away. "Sookie, I'm sorry, you really need to be more careful with a sleeping vampire, what were you doing" "I'm sorry Eric, I needed to use the bathroom, and you were holding me so tight. What an earth did you think you were playing at getting into bed with me anyway"

"Snuggling" he said "Sookie, you looked so exhausted and beaten when we brought you back last night, I just wanted to offer you a little comfort. I know you won't believe me, but I do feel responsible for what you went through in the church"

The commotion brought Godric into the room. He sat down on the bed. Once again I felt his ability to flood the room with calm. It must be what being glamoured would feel like, but he could glamour a whole space not just a single person. I could feel it working on me. I've always been a naturally modest person, I wouldn't even go skinny dipping with my friends as a teenager. However now I found myself feeling completely comfortable. almost naked, in a room with two very handsome male vampires.

Without a thought I stepped out of my panties and threw them onto the pile of dirty clothes. I wasn't even aware of the two Vampires watching me as I cleaned my teeth.

It didn't feel dirty or promiscuous, just natural. I turned on the shower, which should more accurately have been called a rainstorm. It was enormous, powerful and showered you from every direction. "Let me help you with that" said Eric, and stripping his boxers stepped in behind me. I focused on maintaining my newfound calm. If he tried anything I would have to push him away and I didn't really fancy my chances against a horny vampire. Surprisingly he was completely gentle. He shampooed and conditioned my hair, massaging my scalp with his powerful fingers. It was an amazing feeling, and I felt a sense of disappointment when he stopped.

He took a sponge and washed me all over, perhaps lingering just a little in certain areas, but by the end boy was I clean all over. He massaged my shoulders and neck. All the time Godric was sitting on the bed watching. He just seemed to be appreciating the beauty he could see in the scene. It was one of the most intense experiences of my life.

Eventually I had to pull away and reach for a towel. "My turn?" said Eric hopefully, and pouted when I stepped back into the bedroom. Godric took a hairbrush from the nightstand and began to comb the tangles out of my hair.

Meanwhile Eric took his shower, making sure I could fully appreciate his physique and his…endowments. I knew it was Godric's influence that I could just admire the physical perfection without feeling any guilt at all.

Eventually even Eric had had enough showing off. I scooted them both out of the room so I could dress. I wasn't looking forward to the meeting with Nan, so I was determined that I would at least look my best

She arrived in our suite wither her entourage. I thought she looked particularly unattractive – frankly she was a hard-faced bitch, a far cry from her smooth TV image. Her looks were matched by her attitude and behavior. She demanded that Godric give up all his positions of power in Dallas. To everyone's amazement he agreed without argument. At one point I thought Eric was going to hit her, and I can't deny I almost wanted him to.

When she left Godric was silent and deep in thought. Eric sat staring at him, leaning forward his arms on his knees.

"Please, Godric, please don't do it"

I had never heard that tone in Eric's voice before. For the first time he was not in control, not powerful. He was begging. Fear ran through me. Suddenly it made sense, what had happened in the Church, it was always part of Godric's plan.

I knelt before him and took his hands. "I went through hell to save you, are you really going to throw that back in my face"

Godric looked at me "In two thousand years, I never expected to hear a human begging for my life. Perhaps there are some things left to surprise me"

Eric's face was unreadable. He just continued to stare at Godric. I tried to catch his eye but his gaze was unswerving.

"There are many things left to surprise you" I said. "You may have made some mistakes, but right now, we need you more than ever. I need you"

"Then I shall stay… for a while"

We took an afternoon flight the next day and landed at Shreveport an hour after first dark. I'd sent Bill a text and I was pleased to see him waiting by his car just outside the perimeter fence of the vampire section of the airfield.

I'd done a lot of thinking on the flight back. I wanted to be with Bill, I did love him and I knew he really loved me. But I wasn't going to let him control me. He could be so nineteenth century sometimes, treating me like he must have treated his wife in his human life. Well that was fine for her, she probably expected it, but it wasn't fine for me.

I wanted to spend time with Godric. He was the most fascinating person I had ever met and I wanted to get to know him a lot better.

I would spend time with Eric. I knew he would try to hit on me, he just couldn't help himself – you might as well try to get a dog to stop licking its privates. But I'd proved to myself that I could be loyal to Bill. I knew Eric was partly motivated by trying to get a rise out of Bill anyway, I felt that I had proved myself to him and he should be able to prove that he trusted me. Eric was just so… larger than life… in every way. He'd seen so much in his long existence. I wasn't going to deny myself his company just because Bill could be so petty and jealous sometimes.

Feeling a little guilty for thinking bad things about Bill I rushed up to him and threw myself into his arms. He responded with a passionate kiss, and I went all tingly inside. I was pleased and a little reassured that he could turn me on just like that. After a few moments I pulled away.

"Bill, this is Godric. He's resigned as Sheriff of Area 9 and he's come to stay with us for a while. He's wonderful, you'll really like him" Bill obviously wasn't too sure and gave me one of his dark looks. Then he turned the full force of his glower on Eric.

"Really Bill, you don't need to worry" Eric had stepped in behind me, possibly just a little too close. "You should trust Sookie, even if you don't trust me" I think Bill might actually have growled at that point"

Eric trailed a finger down my bare arm, slowly, taking his time. When he spoke his voice was dark.

"I have brought her back to you ….untouched"

_**A/N Want more? Let me know – an extended version is possible!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I will shortly be posting a sequel to this story, called The Ex Factor. This is just to let you know if you have this on story alert.**

**The Ex Factor is M rated, with sexual content from the beginning (as they say on TV). Its my first attempt at an M story, so I'm a little nervous and I'd love to get feedback**

**Fan Fiction site rules say you are not meant to post author's notes alone, so I've just put a short little filler below: Sookie and Bill on their journey back to Bon Temps from the Airport.**

**Characters belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

Bill was silent on the journey home. It wasn't one of those comfortable silences we so often shared, it was definitely an 'I'm, really pissed' silence. Eventually I could stand it no longer

"What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Bill, you haven't exactly got a wide range of facial expressions and right now, I can tell that yours is set to angry, so tell me why"

"I'm sorry, Sookie, its just the thought of you in that Hotel room with Eric"

"It wasn't a room, it was a suite, we had separate rooms"

"Are you really going to tell me he didn't try to take advantage of you"

"Of course he tried, this is Eric Northman we're talking about, but I'm not some cheap fangbanger – you should know me better than that"

"Tell me he didn't trick you into taking his blood"

"Why is that important"

"Just tell me"

"Well he didn't trick me, he said I should drink a little to give me strength. I was grateful for it"

"Oh Sookie, you don't realise what you have done. Now he will always be connected to you. He will be able to feel your emotions. You may even feel some…attraction to him… sexual attraction"

"So why didn't you tell me this when I took your blood"

"That was to save your life" but he was avoiding the question and he knew it. He lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"So are you going to tell me what happened."

"There's not much to tell, Godric had been captured by the Fellowship of the Sun, they were holding him in their church in Dallas. I went to find out if he was there, but I'd been betrayed, and they knew I was coming"

"Sookie, darling,…"

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad. Okay I was held captive in the cellar for two days, with no food or water, and no toilet, that was pretty unpleasant. And one of Newlin's men did try to …..assault me…. But Godric killed him, and then Eric rescued me"

Bill just shook his head "I should never have let you go"

"Bill it wasn't up to you. It was my decision. And I didn't really have a choice – Lafayette would have died. Besides, Eric has paid me $15,000, and I could really do with that money with property taxes and everything."

"If you need money you should ask me for it"

"No! I will not be your kept woman. I can earn my own money"

"By putting yourself in danger?"

I didn't like the way the conversation was going. The only thing that had got me through those days in the cellar was the thought of the reunion I would have with Bill, having him hold me and kiss me and make love to me in that tender gentle way.

"Look its over, I'm back with you, it's the only place I want to be. Now I hope Jessica won't be in when we get back"

Bill finally smiled. "She and Hoyt have gone into Shreveport to see a Vampire band – apparently they're all the rage with the young people. They won't be back till dawn"

We had pulled up in front of his house and he carried me in. He had filled the house with flowers, and scented candles. As he took me in his arms for a passionate kiss, all memory of what I had gone through in Dallas faded away. I was back home, and everything would be normal, or as normal as it could be for a telepathic waitress dating a vampire.


End file.
